This invention relates to picks, and more particularly concerns picks as generally utilized for working in soil and having a wooden handle whose head extremity is enlarged by an outward taper.
Picks which are in general use for manual digging and other manipulations of soil or other solid substrates are comprised of a wooden handle of about three foot length having a gripping portion of round or oval contour, and a head portion which tapers outwardly from the axis of the handle to an extremity having a cross-section which is considerably larger than the cross section of the handle portion. The pick head is a doubly pointed menber of monolithic construction, generally fabricated of cast iron, and having a tapered center socket adapted to engage the tapered head portion of the handle. Although the cooperative design of the handle and the head prevent the head from leaving the handle in the direction of the head portion of the handle, there is the frequent tendency for the head to become loose and slide down the handle onto the gripping portion thereof.
Various expedients have in the past been tried to prevent the pick head from sliding downward upon the handle, but such earlier efforts have either been ineffective or have involved expensive structures or designs incapable of enduring the harsh conditions of use experienced by the picks.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device compatible with picks of current construction which will prevent the pick head from sliding onto the gripping portion of the handle of the pick.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object capable of easy installation onto a pick, and easy removal therefrom when necessary.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which does not require modification of the pick head or handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.